Nuit de Paix
by Tch0upi
Summary: Un petit garçon qui marche sur le parquet, à la recherche de ce qui fait que Noël n'est pas une nuit ordinaire, pas un jour comme les autres... Petit texte sans prétention. NaruSasu.


Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Nuit de Paix

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Nuit de Paix**

* * *

Ce n'était pas une soirée comme les autres. La routine s'était installée aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours mais alors que la nuit tombait et s'installait doucement, je sus que Noël approchait.

J'étais un adulte. C'était peut-être naïf de croire que quelque chose de spécial résidait en cette nuit froide de décembre, mais… oui, il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi qui voyait la magie dans l'air.

Je me rappelais de cette nuit si extraordinaire. Je marchais sur le parquet du couloir, ma mère venant de m'habiller de mon pyjama chaud. Elle me suivait derrière moi, ainsi que mon père, nous veillant tout deux silencieusement. Je sautillais, excité, et finit par bondir sur mon lit. Je ne tenais pas en place. Ma mère ricanait doucement en venant me border. En montant la couverture sur mon corps, elle me dit « Il faut que tu sois sage et que tu fasses une bonne et longue nuit, d'accord ? Sinon le Père-Noël ne passera pas ! ». Et un bisou sur le front m'emmenait au pays des rêves.

Cette nuit-là, bien que le sommeil finissait toujours par nous emporter, il était impossible pour un enfant de dormir profondément et sans souci. Parce qu'au milieu de la nuit, on le savait tous, Noël viendrait. Silencieusement, doucement, miraculeusement, Noël s'installerait, attendu depuis une année entière. Je me souvenais que je me promettais de ne pas fermer l'œil, avide de le voir arriver. Cette chose insaisissable que l'on appelait Noël, qui nous faisait rêver. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? C'était tout autour de nous, mais on ne le touchait pas. C'était muet, une sorte de poudre magique diluée dans l'air que l'on respirait et qui nous rendait automatiquement heureux, serein, amoureux. Amoureux de la vie, du bonheur, amoureux des choses tout bonnement.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me réveillais d'un coup, ces matins-là. La neige tombant dehors, ou sinon c'était simplement tout blanc à l'extérieur. J'étais tout excité. Mes cadeaux m'attendaient en bas. La tradition, c'était de débouler dans la chambre de mon frère et le réveiller pour qu'on puisse tirer nos parents de leur lit. Je m'entendais toujours, sans faute, rire. Je n'étais pas capable de rester silencieux et mon frère se réveillait en me disant de me taire, qu'il était tôt. Mais son ton grincheux ne voulait rien dire, puisqu'il sortait de sous les couvertures, m'embrassait le front et me prenait la main pour aller chercher le reste de notre famille.

Ma mère et mon père se préparaient un café, puis c'était l'heure. L'heure de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans ces paquets emballés depuis des semaines sous le sapin.

C'était une journée comme une autre, rien ne la différenciait vraiment. Mais non. Noël était différent. Ce jour-là avait quelque chose de spécial. Une petite boule d'excitation en nous, nous rendait heureux. Une petite flamme allumée par la lumière des décorations. Les sourires de ma mère, sa dévotion, sa détermination à me rendre heureux, ses efforts pour faire briller ces étoiles dans mes yeux. Mon père, qui, malgré son côté réservé, me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait sur la joue. Et mon frère. Mon frère qui était silencieux et m'enlaçait quand je me jetais dans ses bras.

Quelque chose était différent cette journée là de l'année. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je savais juste que ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Était-ce l'excitation enfantine de déballer les cadeaux ? Était-ce les contes et les histoires sur le Père-Noël et les lutins ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au Père-Noël. Je savais que c'était mes parents qui nous offraient ces présents. Mais alors… qu'est-ce qui me rendait si heureux et qui rendait ce jour-là si spécial ?

C'est beaucoup plus tard que je l'ai découvert, alors que je me suis réveillé un beau matin, écoutant le sifflement du vent dehors. Un coup d'œil m'a apprit qu'il neigeait - et que c'était l'aurore. Mon lit était chaud, je regrettais un peu de le quitter, mais c'était Noël. Et j'étais indubitablement attiré vers… vers je ne savais quoi, en fait. Mais impossible de rester au lit. Je devais me lever et marcher sur le parquet, vêtu d'un pyjama chaud afin de rejoindre ce qui faisait que Noël rendait les gens heureux.

Au salon, et ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs réveillé, un garçon blond fourrait du papier blanc dans un sac rouge et vert puis le posa sous le sapin. Il semblait précipité, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le prenne sur le coup. Je me plantai dans le cadre de la porte et croisai les bras. Quand il se leva, il sourit et, satisfait, se retourna pour… Je ne sais quoi, retourner au lit, peut-être ? Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Quand il me vit, il stoppa net et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

\- Sasuke !

\- On est à la dernière minute ? dis-je.

Il rougit en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Non. Je ne croyais pas au Père-Noël. Mais Naruto s'était levé au beau milieu de la nuit - ou alors ne s'était-il tout simplement pas couché du tout ? - afin d'emballer quelque chose qu'il comptait m'offrir. Je n'étais pas non plus très adepte des cadeaux, et l'obsession consommatrice des gens en général. Mais cette petite attention. Ce désir très fort de me faire plaisir, de vouloir me rendre heureux. Ces efforts très voyants pour me faire sourire… C'était ça, ce qui rendait Noël un jour spécial. Ce jour-là, mon cœur était en paix et j'étais heureux. Je me sentais bien. L'amour me gonflait de toute part et j'avais envie de redevenir ce petit garçon plein d'enthousiasme qui a cessé d'exister quand ma famille a été décimée.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus seul. Il y avait Naruto. Naruto qui, adorablement, s'occupait de poser mon cadeau sous le sapin plutôt que dormir. Et ça, c'était magique.

Naruto se fondit en explications, balbutiant des phrases incohérentes, marmonnant que c'était un petit cadeau déniché à la dernière minute. Je n'écoutais plus rien. Je m'étais avancé et m'étais blotti dans ses bras.

\- Reviens te coucher, murmurai-je.

Et il me suivit. Tous deux, nous nous réunîmes dans les couvertures chaudes et, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous retrouvâmes le sommeil enchanteur et profond qui apporta rêves et bonheur sans fin.

C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours demandé pour Noël.

* * *

Juste un petit texte sans prétention pour la belle nuit de Noël qui s'est installée...


End file.
